1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an entrance gate for a livestock sorter and more particularly to an entrance gate for a livestock sorter wherein the distance between the gate members of the entrance gate, when in the open position, may be quickly and easily adjusted without the need of a wrench, pliers or other tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of livestock sorters have been previously provided which are used to weigh livestock such as pigs to separate or sort the same depending upon the weights thereof. Normally, the conventional sorters include a cage having an entrance end and an exit end with a weighing scale being provided within the bottom of the cage. The exit end of the cage has an exit gate associated therewith which directs the pigs to various pens depending upon the weights thereof. Normally, the entrance end of the cage is provided with an entrance gate which is closed to maintain an animal within the cage and which may be opened to permit the animal to enter the cage. Since the size of the pigs being weighed will vary, a problem has been encountered in that if the entrance gate is completely open, more than one pig may enter the interior of the cage which will dramatically affect the weighing operation. In an effort to prevent more than one pig from entering the cage at one time, an adjustment means was previously provided to limit the amount of opening movement of the opposing gate members at the entrance end of the sorter. However, that adjustment could only be accomplished through the use of a wrench, pliers or other tool. The requirement of the necessity of a wrench, pliers or tool being used is sometimes inconvenient since such tools are not normally readily available and the adjustment of the adjustment bolt thereof being time consuming.